The Bucket List
by simon.heinrich.982
Summary: What happens when Percy and Annabeth contract terminal cancer from the death of Kronos? They go on a quest to fulfill all the things they want to do before they die, their bucket list. Partially based off the movie the Bucket List.


The Bucket List

**I'm back after several months of no writing. Sorry to you people who follow me, and those who don't follow me, you should. This is kind of based off of the movie the Bucket List, starring Morgan Freeman and Jack Nicholson. If you haven't seen it, you need to. You will love it. The characters are a little bit OOC, but that's to be expected as they both know they will die in three months. So anyway, read, review, and follow.**

Annabeth POV:

About three months ago, Percy and I got married. It had been a great three months. We went on our honeymoon to the Caribbean. It was even better because Poseidon made sure we stayed safe in the ocean, even though I was a daughter of Athena. That was the best week of my life. Even after that week, Percy and I had a blessed relationship. We lived in Camp Half-Blood, but we got a cabin just for us. We were the first couple that had married and still lived at Camp. We were the camp's golden couple, the one that everyone knew would be successful, the couple that everyone wanted to succeed. But while we were in the middle of a great time of our lives, a huge fricking wrench was thrown in our plans, our lives.

Percy POV:

It was our first time going to the doctor as a married couple. Everything was going great. But then everything changed. "Mr. Jackson, will you please follow me? And Mrs. Jackson, you can stay in here, someone else will come in here in a minute to check on you. We're doing routine blood tests," said the doctor. So I followed him in, and he drew my blood. He left the room to go perform tests on the blood. He was taking soooo long. I was twiddling my thumbs, and then started playing patty cake with a full body mirror in there. My ADHD was really kicking in, so I decided some physical activity would help. But then I realized that I was feeling a pain in my upper abs, and a little indigestion. Then the doctor came back into the room. "We're going to have to take some more tests, I believe that you may have cancer of the blood," said the doctor.

"I also have to tell you something. I have pain in my upper abs. I also have a little bit of indigestion. Do you think that has anything to do with it?" I asked.

"Maybe, are your feces black?"

"Yes, actually. And when I eat, my stomach hurts more."

"Oh, that's not good. I'll have to send you to an oncologist to get a professional opinion, though I believe that you and Annabeth both have cancer. She had the same things present in her blood, and was describing the same symptoms that you have. In fact…"

"That's enough son. I can say what he and Annabeth actually have," said a man who walked into the office, with Annabeth in tow. He almost looked like he was shining, had blond hair, and had a shirt with a raven on it. Then it struck me who he was.

"Lord Apollo, I'm sorry, I didn't realize who you were at first," I said. The first doctor left the room. "Who was he?"

"Oh, that was my son. He's a doctor here," said Apollo. "Anyway, I was looking at you, when I saw something in your bodies."

"What's in our bodies?" asked Annabeth.

"When you defeated Kronos, when Luke stabbed himself, particles from him flew out and penetrated you. They've given you what mortals would call cancer. And it's also incurable. I'm so sorry. You have about three months to live," said Apollo. My mouth gaped open, my knees trembled. I was only 23 years old; couldn't I catch a fucking break? What was it about me that made the fates hate me? I was the son of Poseidon who had to fight for his life for years, to have to face an enemy that I couldn't beat.

Annabeth POV:

Why us? Why us? That was the only thing I could think. I felt my knees start wobbling, I felt my heard speed up, and then I just fainted, collapsed, and hit the ground.

When I woke up, I was in my cabin at Camp Half-Blood. Percy had fallen asleep in the chair next to my bed. "Percy, please wake up," I said.

"I'm awake," he muttered. "Nobody but Chiron knows yet, who else should we tell?"

"We should tell Thalia, Nico, Grover, Clarisse, and Tyson. They can tell the rest of the camp. What do you want to do since this is happening?"

"Well, do you remember the movie the bucket list, with Morgan Freeman and Jack Nicholson?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"We could do our bucket lists together. We could see the Parthenon, and go swimming in the Caribbean."

"I really like that. We should go write all of those down."

So we went and wrote down our list together.


End file.
